Their Eyes
by Iamgolddd
Summary: Clare didn't understand at first, but then realized that Eli no matter what was what she wanted. And she was going to get him.


**So, my other story was just a fail. **

**I might do a lot of one shots, then work my way up to a full story. Who knows, I haven't been inspired in a long ass time. So, lets just see where I end up at. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI not even a little piece. **

His black v-neck contrasted with his pale skin, and Clare couldn't help but lick her lips at the dinner table. She had missed him, a lot. He's been so distant for the past month, and Clare was starting to take it personal. But Cece and Bullfrog told her not to worry. Now, she's sitting at the dinner table with them and Eli and Eli wont even glance her way.

She feels her heart breaking.

If it wasn't for the surprise Eli invitation Clare probably wouldn't even be here. When he opened the door and saw her face, hurt and hate struck his eyes. Clare sighed and let herself in. Eli ventured to his room until dinner.

Clare wasn't leaving until he talks to her.

The silence of dinner soon ended and Cece and Bullfrog were putting on their coats.

"Eli, son." Bullfrong said wrapping a scarf around his neck. "Clare is spending the night. The weather is spoused to get bad. Show some hospitality."

"What?" Eli hissed. His eyes narrowing on his dad, hate regaining in them.

Clare shot him a _I'm sorry, I didn't know _look and he rolled his eyes.

"Eli!" Cece snarled out before walking out the door.

Their front door shut, and awkwardness filled the atmosphere. They stood facing each other for a good five minutes when Eli finally spoke.

"My house is your house, I guess. You can watch TV. I'll be in my room, don't bother me."

Clare felt her eyes feeling up with tears and she turned on her heels and walked to the living plopping on the couch. Hearing Eli's distant footsteps walk up the stairs.

She watched TV, actually crying as she laid her head on their leather couch. Her heart was officially broken and she wasn't going to take this shit anymore. Eli Goldsworthy was going to talk to her. No matter what.

The room was dark and empty, Eli had been sitting on his roof drinking since Clare nearly broke down in front of him. She was the last person he wanted to be around this month, his parents of all people should know. He chugged his vodka then squinted his eyes at the taste. He was drunk now, he could feel it.

His heart was broken. He knew how to fix it, but he was just to scared.

The creaking sound of his bedroom door startled him, _Dammit Clare. _He thought. Maybe she would think he left her, but he knew she was smarter.

"Eli!" she said noticing he was on the roof.

He ignored her. His window opened wider, her slim body pushing through. He glared daggers at her, she ignored them. She glared at the vodka bottle, setting her lips in a line, she took a seat next to her absent minded boyfriend. Who just watched the dark sky.

"Were going to get sick, its below freezing out here." Clare whined.

"Then go back inside, or better yet go to your own house." Eli growled. His drunken stage taking over.

Clare snarled a laugh and stood up. "You no what, your an ass. And I'm an even bigger ass to think I was going to make this work. When clearly you don't care. Next time to see me. Don't speak to me, or look at me." Tears were falling fast down her face. "I never want to see your stupid face or eyes again!" she yelled going back through the window and down the house.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Clare hasn't moved on, she hasn't spoken to Eli. But like always, he's all she thinks about. His lips, his smirk, his hair, his cockiness, and his eyes. Damn those eyes.

She slammed her locker door shut and turned, almost screaming when she saw him standing there. Bags captivating his eyes, his skin paler then normal. His features broken.

_He had the fucking nerve. _Clare thought, pushing past him.

"Clare," he barely whispered, her heart broke at the pain in his voice. She stopped and turned to him, his head was bowed and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"What Eli?" she hissed.

Eli's eyes were red when they caught hers, she gasped. Tears were forcing their way in his emerald orbs. "Eli, are you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I need you, now." Tears started falling down his cheeks, Clare's heart was completely in half as she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his fragile body.

After standing there for about ten minutes, Eli spoke in a horsed tone; "Can we get out of here? I need to talk to you."

Clare just simply nodded and followed Eli out.

Eli sat on his bed and Clare sat in his desk chair. Cece and Bullfrog were out of town for the next two nights. Eli's jaw and hands were clenched. Clare couldn't take the silence. She felt horrible about what she told him. She rose from the chair and walked over to his bed.

"Eli," she whispered. "I'm sorry. For calling you an ass and leaving. I knew something was wrong, I know somethings wrong. And if you don't want to tell me, then don't. Just know that I am here, whenever, wherever you need me. I promise."

Eli's lifeless eyes locked with hers and she left sparks flying, she hadn't felt this in a long time. Eli grab her face and brought it to his, their lips crashing into each others hard and fast.

Their breaths were jagged, their eyes locked on each others. Eli intertwined their fingers, and laid them down. Relaxing on Clare's chest. The prude in Clare thought this was totally unacceptable. But Eli needed her, and Clare was going to do whatever it takes.

"Clare." Eli said finally ready to let her in.

"Yes?" she asked her hands running through his hair.

"I love you." he whispered in a hushed tone, Clare lost her breath. She couldn't think, couldn't talk, hell she could barely breath.

_Did he just say that? _Clare thought.

_Did I just- _Eli's thought was interrupted.

"I love you too."

Eli peered his head up, looking in her eyes. Knowing she meant it.

"I'm sorry, I'm a dick. But April was the last month I saw Julia." Eli cleared his throat. "Its been two years, to long hard years. But you helped me through it. No matter what Clare, I want you to know that I didn't mean to bring the old Eli back. You didn't deserve that. I don't deserve you. But I am yours, and your mine. And the thought of losing you, made everything worse. I'm sorry I pushed you into space. But please, don't leave. Please." he was crying again. Clare looked at her purity ring and back at him. Knowing there was only one way to prove it to him.

Clare lifted his head up and clashed her lips to his chapped ones. This kiss was filled with passion, desire, love. Eli and Clare could both feel it. Eli brought his body up and towered over Clare. His hands roaming her body, hers roaming his shoulders.

She tugged at the end of his shirt, not wanting to wait anymore. Eli helped with the gesture and pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back down, Clare was attacking his neck and jaw line. His was in heaven, he wasn't aware when she flipped them over and was straddling him. She placed kissed on his neck, jaw line, collar bone, and finally on his jugular. Causing Eli to lose it.

He flipped them back over and tore Clare's shirt off. Knowing this is what they both wanted, but stopped his movements. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you sure blue eyes?" he asked.

She didn't have to say nothing, the sparking in hers crystal eyes told him everything. He wasn't going to waste anytime.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties. Clare flushing red, but was soon rejoined by a naked Eli. He was gorgeous, was all that was running though her mind. The opposite in his.

He stopped their urgent kissing and leaned over to his dresser and grabbing a condom. Looking at Clare, in her eyes everything was telling him the truth. In his, she could see the truth. The love they held was in their eyes.

Eli positioned himself, and Clare let out a breath. Ready, Eli slowly pushed in.

The pain was almost unbearable. Tears started falling down her cheeks as he got deeper and deeper inside, moving slowly but still with rhythm. Eli was in pure pleasure. But he had to remember Clare was hurting. He kissed the tears away and then kissed her lips with passion and fire. Clare soon forgot the pain and was sharing pleasure with Eli. He thrust into her softly and she met his thrust telling him she was fine. They moved with suck grace and rhythm they were both sent over the edge pretty soon.

"Eli!" Clare shouted pulling his hair, then digging her nails into her back. Eli finally lost control and moaned her name and collapsing on top of her. Still inside he looked at her, every ounce of love he has ever felt was now with Clare and vise versa.

"I love you Clare Edwards, no matter what." he whispered out of breath.

"I love you too Elijah." they giggled at his wince of his name. Sending a rage of feeling through them. They started again, and by the look in their eyes, they didn't plan on stopping soon.

**SORRY, that was super long. But I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW. **

**-MAC. **


End file.
